


Close

by crmoon



Category: Face/Off (1997)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vague Mentions of Past Relationships, minor D/s, possessive feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmoon/pseuds/crmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved Pollux from the moment he saw him. The tiny, pink baby had wriggled to escape his blanket, face wrinkled as he let out piercing screams. It was the most beautiful thing nine-year-old Castor had ever seen. His brother, his precious one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

He loved Pollux from the moment he saw him. The tiny, pink baby had wriggled to escape his blanket, face wrinkled as he let out piercing screams. It was the most beautiful thing nine-year-old Castor had ever seen. His brother, his precious one.  
  
His opinion did not change with age. Castor grew into a lean, dangerous creature, but his eyes were always soft on his brother. If he had his way nothing would ever touch him. No one would ever hurt him. And then Archer happened.  
  
One unlucky shot and the bastard was stuck to him for life. He did not intend to kill his damn kid. It was still one of the few things that made him feel remorseful. Like the one time he raised his voice to his baby brother.  
  
If Castor was a wolf, Pollux was a fox. A predator in his own right, but softer. In the deepest parts of his mind, Castor thought of his brother as sweet, lovable, pretty. It was the pretty part that caused him some alarm.  
  
As he saw his brother on the floor of the airplane hangar, pressed down by multiple feds, he felt a foreign emotion. Fear. Pollux was all that was sweet and good in his world. There would be nothing without him.  
  
And then everything went pear-shaped. That fucker Archer stole his face and used it to trick his brother. He was less upset about that than the fact that Archer called Pollux pathetic while looking like Castor. That was unforgivable.  
  
But he got his baby brother back. There was a certain rush to walking among the Feds, guiding Pollux to safety, and doing it all with a cocky smile on his face. He was a hero for defusing his brother's work of art and Pollux was safe.  
  
Fucking over Archer, by fucking his wife, was just a bonus. She was the most recent in a long line of meaningless fucks. He had slept with countless women and men, but none of them mattered to him. Pollux was the only person who mattered.  
  
The smaller Archer was not as much of a waste of space. In some way, she reminded him of Pollux. It was probably the only thing that kept him from killing her when he gave her his knife.  
  
The moment when Pollux fell through the glass ceiling was the most terrifying of his life. His brother, his reason for living, falling from the sky. If the chaise had not been there to break his fall, he would have died. One foot either way and he would have missed it.  
  
But he did not. Pollux hit the chaise, the wooden legs snapped, and he ended up in a heap on the floor. Bruised and bleeding, but alive. Castor had rushed over and his brother's beautiful eyes fluttered open to land on his face. He smiled down at him.  
  
A voice came from behind him. "Sir? Is that Pollux Troy?"  
  
Castor turned and shot the agent in the head. When he turned back to Pollux he was smiling faintly. He was breathtaking, even with the scratches and cuts. Pollux tried to sit up and let out a pained groan. He fell back.  
  
When the other agents filed in, Castor made up a story about Pollux working for him. Paramedics quickly arrived to take his brother to the hospital. It was all he could do not to hover like he wanted to.  
  
One week later, his brother was released into his custody and Castor took him to the nicest hotel he could find. He tapped into his funds to hire a nurse and bodyguards while Pollux was recovering. When he checked in with him two days later he was grumpy and restless.  
  
"What's the matter, bro?" Castor leaned in to inhale his brother's scent.  
  
"I'm bored, and don't call me bro."  
  
Castor stepped back.  
  
Pollux looked up at him from his chair, pretty blue eyes focused on his face like a laser. He shifted his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Castor forced a smile. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Pollux frowned at the nonanswer. He dropped his gaze to the blanket across his lap.  
  
"Fine," he mumbled.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Pollux."  
  
His brother's eyes flew to him at the use of his name, and he could see the wheels turning. Castor rarely used it unless he was angry. There was a vulnerability in his brother's eyes.  
  
"I'm not angry with you."  
  
Pollux visibly relaxed. "Just a little sore."  
  
Castor hummed. There were dark, forbidden feelings at Pollux's words. Castor knew much more pleasant ways to cause soreness. He mentally shook himself.  
  
\----------------  
  
His brother made him feel small. Safe. Even though there were only a few inches between them, Castor had always seemed larger than life. He was his protector. He loved him. Pollux knew he would die without him.  
  
But as his brother looked down at him, he felt the stirrings of arousal. Pollux tensed and fastened his gaze on the blanket Castor had given him. The sight of it, proof of his brother's love, did not warm him like it usually would.  
  
He was going to ruin everything. His stupid, mixed up head was going to alienate the only person who loved him unconditionally. And all because he could not get his libido in check.  
  
The urges were not new. They had been his near constant companion since he hit puberty and his love for his brother grew to be all encompassing. He imagined that he saw a similar heat in his brother's eyes, but he knew it was wishful thinking.  
  
Castor's flame-blue eyes would only ever hold a brotherly love. It had to be enough. Pollux twitched when his brother's large hand settled on his neck, warm and comforting. He did not deserve it. The thought did nothing to keep him from relaxing into it.  
  
Castor's thumb gently rubbed his skin and Pollux's eyes fluttered shut. It felt so good to be touched by his brother. Every caress made his body tingle and warmth settle low in his belly. If Castor wanted him, wanted to take him the way he did his women, Pollux would gladly surrender.  
  
A soft moan slipped from his lips and his brother's hand paused. Pollux's eyes popped open. He stared down at his lap in mortification. It was too late to cover the damage with a cough. His brother would know the sickness in him. He was going to pull away any second.  
  
"Pollux?"  
  
Pollux could feel his heart pounding, his breaths becoming panicked gasps. He had ruined everything. Every muscle in his body locked tight, as he squeezed his eyes closed. It was over. No more hugs. No more smiles. No more love.  
  
"Pollux? What's wrong? Pollux, talk to me!"  
  
Everything. And it would never be right again.  
  
His brother's face appeared in his line of sight, eyes wide with concern. His large hands cupped Pollux's face, forcing him to meet that familiar flame-blue gaze.  
  
Castor's eyes searched his face. "Honey, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Are you in pain?"  
  
Yes. Agony. Pollux grabbed his brother's large hands and pulled him closer. One last hug. Before Castor recognized the moan and telling blush for what it was.  
  
"Please," Pollux whispered.  
  
Castor jerked the blanket in Pollux's lap aside, clearly planning to lift him from the chair. He paused at the sight of Pollux's erection tenting the thin fabric of his sleep pants. Castor's eyes rose to pin him in place, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
Pollux broke. He grabbed at his brother's hands, tears gathering in his eyes and lips trembling.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"  
  
Castor's eyebrows drew together in a dark scowl. "Pollux--"  
  
Pollux's breaths lodged in his chest, smothering him in shame and soul-deep agony. His brother was going to leave him.  
  
"Pollux, breathe!"  
  
His lungs seized, hysteria choking the life from him. Without Castor there was no point. His numb fingers released the death grip he had on his brother's shirt.  
  
"God dammit, Pollux!"  
  
Black spots danced in front of his eyes. As unconsciousness welcomed him, Castor lunged forward and kissed him.  
  
\-------  
  
His baby brother gasped and his lungs finally filled with air. Castor gathered Pollux's smaller body against his chest. He rocked him the way he used to when Pollux was a child. Before lust entered into things.  
  
Pollux trembled in his arms, his hands still grasping at Castor's shirt. As if he would leave the moment he let go. It made Castor grit his teeth and hold him tighter.  
  
"Please, Castor. Please don't leave me," Pollux whispered brokenly.  
  
Castor leaned back to gently grasp his brother's chin. He raised Pollux's head and met tear-filled eyes. The sight ripped at his heart. Pollux was in pain and it was his fault. He had failed his sweet boy.  
  
"Pollux…"  
  
A tear rolled down his brother's pale cheek. "I know you don't want me like that. I'm so sorry. I'll try to be better. Just please, Castor." His rambling ended in a sob.  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for, baby."  
  
Pollux blinked at him in confusion. His long lashes were spiky with tears and his nose was red from crying, but he was still the most beautiful thing Castor had ever seen. He raised his hand to stroke down over Pollux's shoulder.  
  
"I don't understand," Pollux said in a small voice.  
  
Castor looked away. "I feel the same way."  
  
Pollux stiffened in his arms. "Don't do that."  
  
Castor frowned at the space between them. "What?"  
  
His baby brother struggled back in the chair, fully out of his grasp. "Don't do that! Don't lie to me!"  
  
Castor growled. "Watch your tone, bro. I've never lied to you."  
  
Pollux was obviously no longer listening. "How could you say that?" His tone was approaching hysterical. "You can't mean that!"  
  
When Pollux's breathing began to hitch, Castor leaned forward and fastened his mouth over his brother's. Pollux turned his head to break the kiss. He pressed his smaller hands to Castor's chest and pushed at him.  
  
"No!" he yelled. "I can't! Please, Castor!"  
  
Castor grabbed his brother's thin wrists and pinned them to the back of the chair beside Pollux's shoulders. He forced his way forward until he was kneeling on the floor between his brother's knees.  
  
"Listen to me!"  
  
Pollux stopped struggling.  
  
"God dammit, Pollux. I love you."  
  
When his brother started to fight again, he surged up to hold him in place with his body. He pretended not to notice Pollux's erection pressed against his stomach.  
  
"I'm in love with you," he added quieter.  
  
Pollux looked at him, the cautious hope heartbreaking to see. "You are?"  
  
"Yes," Castor ground out. "Fuck, I just want to touch you all the time."  
  
Pollux's lips parted on a soft gasp. "You can, Castor. You can f-fuck me, if you want. I would let you."  
  
"Jesus Christ," Castor hissed. "You can't say things like that when you're all banged up and there's no way we can--" He broke off and shook his head.  
  
Pollux's eyes lit up. "You really do want me."  
  
Castor gave him a look. "Don't tempt me, Pollux. I don't want to risk hurting you."  
  
"You would never hurt me."  
  
\--------  
  
Two weeks later

"Oh God! Castor, please!"  
  
Pollux's thighs trembled where they were thrown over his brother's shoulders. Castor's head was buried between his legs, two slick fingers inside him while he tongued at Pollux's balls. Castor's fingers grazed a spot inside him and Pollux cried out. He arched his back to try and make his brother's fingers touch the spot again.  
  
"Please!" Pollux whimpered.  
  
Castor gave his balls another lick and released them. He raised his head to look up the length of Pollux's body to meet his watery gaze.  
  
"You mean this?" he asked, massaging the spot.  
  
Pollux screamed, tears falling from his eyes. "Please, please, please!" he cried. "Let me come!"  
  
"Hmm." Castor leaned forward to lap at the precum dribbling from Pollux's cock. "All you had to do was ask."  
  
Castor sucked his cock into his mouth and rubbed over that spot inside him. Pollux's toes curled. He sobbed through his orgasm, whole body shaking and his muscles clenching around his brother's fingers.  
  
"Think you can come for me again, sweetheart?"  
  
Pollux forced his eyes open to look down at his brother. He felt wrung out, but Castor would never give him more than he could take. Pollux nodded. His brother rewarded him with a proud smile.  
  
Castor gently rolled him over onto his front and spread his cheeks apart. Pollux groaned at the first swipe of his tongue over his sensitive entrance.  
  
"Fuck you taste good, baby brother. Knew you would."  
  
Pollux gasped into his pillow as Castor began to lap at him in earnest. His tongue circled his entrance before he slipped inside.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Pollux whined. "Castor, please. Deeper. Need you."  
  
It felt amazing, but wasn't enough. He needed more. Castor's long, thick cock he had only ever seen in passing. He wanted it spearing into him. Filling him up so good.  
  
"Castor, please," he begged.  
  
"What is it, baby? Tell me what you need?"  
  
"Your cock! Oh, fuck! Please, yes!" Pollux almost cried when Castor moved up to slot their bodies together. His cock felt huge against him, stretching his entrance more than his brother's fingers.  
  
"Let me in, precious," Castor rumbled in his ear.  
  
It had the same relaxing effect it always had. Pollux's entrance opened enough to let Castor inside. His brother laced their fingers together, holding his hand through the stretch of the first thrust, kissing over his neck and shoulders while Pollux gasped and whined.  
  
Once he was fully seated, Castor moaned into his ear. "You're so tight, baby. So sweet and good for me."  
  
Pollux moaned at the praise, his muscles clenching around his brother.  
  
Castor hissed. "Gonna be so good to you, baby brother. Fuck your tight little ass until you come on my cock."  
  
"Yes!" Pollux moaned.  
  
Castor chuckled and pressed a kiss behind his ear. "Good boy."  
  
His brother pulled his hips back slowly, before easing back in. Pollux arched into it, the warm smooth slide driving him crazy. He started to beg for faster, when Castor's cock bumped up against that place inside him. He keened.  
  
"Ah, there it is."  
  
Castor pulled back and pushed into it again. Pollux buried his face in the pillow to muffle his cries. His brother slowly increased the pace, thrusting harder into that place inside him. Pollux clawed at the sheets and struggled to move with Castor's thrusts.  
  
With his brother's heavy weight on top of him, he had no choice but to lay still and trust his brother to give him want he needed.  
  
"Castor! Castor, please!"  
  
"I know what you need, Pollux. Don't I always take care of you?"  
  
"Yes! Oh god, yes!"  
  
Castor pumped his hips harder, pounding that spot until Pollux was crying and begging helplessly.  
  
"Come for me, baby," Castor growled. "Come for your brother."  
  
Pollux's body went rigid and he let out a broken wail. His cum painted the bed beneath him, but he barely felt it. All of his focus narrowed down to his brother's cock moving in him heavily. He continued to torment that spot inside him.  
  
"Castor!" he gasped, breath hitching.  
  
His brother did not stop, still thrusting steadily and showing no signs of coming. Pollux's cock was starting to harden again.  
  
"Castor?"  
  
"It's okay, baby. Just let it happen."  
  
Pollux shuddered as Castor began to roll his hips, massaging his cock head into that spot. It was so good it bordered on painful.  
  
"Castor!" he sobbed.  
  
"Feel good?"  
  
Pollux nodded through his tears. "S-so good, Castor."  
  
"You going to come for me?" Castor stroked over his ribs and nuzzled the back of his neck. "Want to feel you come on my cock, again."  
  
Pollux whined. It built into a harsh cry, as his pleasure peaked. He shook through his third orgasm. Castor finally stilled over him and flooded Pollux's body with his cum. When he softened and finally slipped out, Pollux could not hold back a sob.  
  
"Pollux? What is it? Did I hurt you?" Castor rolled him onto his back and cupped his face. "Baby, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Please don't leave me!"  
  
Castor stared at him in confusion. "Leave you? Why would I leave you?"  
  
"You always talk about how you never stay the night. Get off and get out, you said."  
  
Castor frowned. "Not with you," he said fiercely. "It's never going to be like that with us."  
  
Pollux released his tight grip on his brother's arms. "Really?"  
  
"Fuck, Pollux! Is that what you thought this was? Just another one of my fucks?"  
  
Pollux looked away.  
  
"Look at me!" Castor growled.  
  
Pollux bit his lip and looked up at him.  
  
"Is that what you want this to be? You want me to just fuck you like you don't mean anything to me?"  
  
Pollux cringed. His brother had never been so harsh with him. He had never glared and almost never raised his voice. Pollux was not sure how to handle his brother's obvious anger at him.  
  
Castor sighed. "Pollux, it's okay if that's what you want." He brushed Pollux's sweaty hair out of his face. "I will be whatever you want."  
  
"No," he whispered.  
  
Castor's hand paused. "What?"  
  
The weight of his brother over him, gently pressing his flaccid cock between them, gave him courage. Pollux grabbed Castor's face in his hands.  
  
"I don't want that. I want to be the only one. I want you to love me and fuck me and sleep beside me. I want all of you." He ducked his head. "I want you to love only me."  
  
Castor relaxed over him. He bent down to press a sweet kiss of Pollux's lips. "I do love only you."  
  
Pollux smiled shyly.  
  
"God, I fucking love you," Castor groaned. He buried his face against Pollux's neck. "So much. You have no idea."  
  
After a moment, Castor climbed off him. Pollux watched his brother stroll to the bathroom with all the grace of a jungle cat. He was as comfortable naked as clothed. It was a level of confidence, Pollux had always envied.  
  
Within seconds, Castor was back with a wet cloth in hand. He gently wiped Pollux down, cleaning their combined cum from him. When he reached his sensitive entrance, he paused. Pollux gasped at the feel of a long finger sliding inside him.  
  
"Castor?" He could not take any more, not without breaking.  
  
"I know, sweetheart. I'm just checking for damage." He slipped his finger out. "Everything's fine."  
  
Castor finished wiping him clean and tossed the rag on the bedside table. He gathered Pollux into his arms and curled around him. Pollux relaxed into his brother's embrace. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
